


Bechdel Test Pass

by CloudAtlas



Series: All Hallows Eve 2014, Be_Compromised Style [7]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Background Relationships, Bechdel Test Pass, Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, Female Friendship, Gen, Iron Man 3 Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-23 19:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2553434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudAtlas/pseuds/CloudAtlas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper and Natasha have some downtime, and find it difficult to come up with conversation topics on the fly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bechdel Test Pass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spyforaday](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=spyforaday).



“… and he won’t come out of the lab. I have no idea what he’s doing but I can’t get anything out of him, not even for SI stuff, and I have about eleven million things I need him to sign. He doesn’t even see his therapist, and he _really needs to_.”

Natasha snorts. “Clint _only_ sees his therapist. I haven’t seen him in _weeks_. It’s only because JARVIS informs me when he’s in the Tower and Jean – his therapist – tells me that he keeps turning up that I know he’s alive at all.”

“Thank fuck for JARVIS,” Pepper says, taking a sip of her champagne. “If it weren’t for him I’d probably go mad with worry.”

“Yeah, he does ease the pressure somewhat. I just wish Clint would _turn up_. I understand levelling out and all – and this must apply to Tony too – but he’s so stubborn – ”

“ _They’re_ so stubborn.”

“ – he can’t even see, or acknowledge, that there are other people who want to help.”

“At least Clint _sees_ his therapist. Tony only ever sees Bruce, and Bruce falls asleep so I can’t see that doing much practical good. I’ve put up with everything so far, I’m sort of insulted that he thinks I suddenly can’t deal with…”

Pepper trails off, frowning, and Natasha looks at her.

“What?”

“Are we _really_ ,” Pepper asks, “sitting around complaining about our _significant others_?”

“I want’s complaining.”

Pepper gives Natasha an incredulous look. “You were. ‘He’s never around. He only sees his therapist.’ That’s complaining.”

“It’s stating facts.”

“In a slightly petulant manner.”

Natasha looks affronted.

“I am not – ”

“Oh my God!” Pepper exclaims. “Now were arguing about who was complaining about their significant others! How has this happened?”

Natasha snaps her mouth shut. “I… don’t know.”

“Well, I’m putting a stop to it. How was work?”

Natasha grimaces. “Hunting Hydra. Boring. Mostly classified.”

“How can it be classified? SHIELD doesn’t exist anymore.”

“It’s Maria. She comes from the Nick Fury school of keeping secrets. Everything’s classified.” Natasha waves her hand around vaguely. “Also, Hydra is everywhere, don’t want them knowing, yadda yadda.”

“So you’re saying you think I’m Hydra?” Pepper asks, a glint of amusement in her eye.

“I don’t know,” Natasha replies smiling, “if I cut your head off, will you grow two more?”

Pepper takes a sip of champagne. “Can’t say for sure I wouldn’t.”

Natasha raises an eyebrow.

“Extremis,” Pepper says shortly. “You know.” 

She reaches out for Natasha’s necklace, touching it gently with one finger. Her hand glows faintly and Natasha feels the metal heating up.

“It’s stable though.”

“I’d rather it was gone.”

“You don’t like it?”

Pepper shrugs. “I’m not Tony. I don’t want to be special or… or _more_. I was always happy to just be myself.”

Natasha nods. “I know what that’s like.”

They sit in silence for a while, sipping champagne.

“I’d like it to be known,” Natasha says eventually, “That you were the one to bring up Tony again.”

Pepper laughs. “My life revolves around Tony Stark.”

“No, it doesn’t,” Natasha says gently.

Pepper looks over at Natasha and smiles softly. 

“No,” she says eventually, “I suppose it doesn’t.”


End file.
